


末日-天启-玛雅人忽悠了整个世界

by zayden



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, nah im good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>末日-天启-玛雅人忽悠了整个世界！</p>
            </blockquote>





	末日-天启-玛雅人忽悠了整个世界

**Author's Note:**

> 写于12年12月22日，值得怀念的、“不我不去学校我只想躺在床上看Adam Levine性感至极的胡子”的时光。

末日-天启-玛雅人忽悠了整个世界！  
大家末（sheng）日（dan）快乐！

◇◇◇◆◆◆◆◇◇◇

  
  
  
  
今天是世界末日的第一天。  
  
世界末日又叫做天启，或者用大部分人描述的“玛雅人忽悠了这个世界！”，但无论如何，他们表达的都是一个意思。  
  
回到话题上来，我在“末日-天启-玛雅人忽悠了整个世界！”之后诞生，不过这个说法并不精准。  
  
我早就存在了，在许许多多年前，从高处，从低处，从山川河流的一滴水珠里，亦或是每一株植株纤细的花径之中，我透过这千千万万之眼凝视着这个世界长达千年，我认识每一朵柔软的玫瑰，每一个精妙的灵魂，但可惜的是，他们从不认识我。这就像一场美妙至极的单恋，唯一可悲的是这段恋情持续了千年也依旧无果。  
  
但无论如何，在这一秒，就是现在，精准的一刻不差的西八区零时零分零一秒，我真真正正的降临大地。  
  
呃，什么？哦抱歉，我竟然忘记自我介绍了。  
  
我是阿芙洛狄忒和阿瑞斯之子，世人唤我做丘比特。  
  
我之前并没有什么工作，因为根据老板的指使我们在“末日-天启-玛雅人忽悠了整个世界！”发生之前不被允许插手人间，不过现在，我要不带薪的日夜加班了。虽然我的服务对象依然无法看见我，但这并不代表我的工作不重要。  
  
事实上，这世界已经发生骤然巨变，凡人只是没有可以看清的双眼。  
  
现在我已经开始工作十一个小时，每分每秒盘旋在中庭上空，往院子里不停的射着苹果和灵魂。  
  
我的母亲阿芙洛狄忒是我的主管，在这十一个小时里她已经朝我投诉了足足十三次，我猜这意味着实习期结束后我大概没法儿得到这份工作了。  
  
但我还是会尽力而为，因为我是个有责任心的工作者。于是我耐心的找到我的下一任目标，正在我准备掏出银箭的前一秒，我的老妈又来了。  
  
  
 _“老天，我已经受够了，虽然我已经跟媒体聊过，但他们肯定没拿我的话当真。”目标一号对着目标二号抱怨，他们走在一个舞台的后廊，正小声的交谈着。_  
  
  
“你工作的怎么样了？”阿芙洛狄忒问我，她踮着脚停在一根支柱上，转过来冲我微笑。  
  
“努力，妈妈。”我老老实实的回答。  
  
  
 _“你能想象吗？和你家人一起工作？我是说真的真的一起工作？”目标一号笑嘻嘻的，接着又叹了一口气。  
  
“我没尝试过，真的有那么糟糕？”目标二号耸耸肩。_  
  
  
“显然。”老妈甜甜的一笑，她的手指拨动着空气中的银丝，动作麻利的很。她是一个出色的工作者，我们的老板一向很器重她，准确来说我能顺利进入中庭也是依靠她的关系。战争和瘟疫就没那么走运了，他们还在试着跟哈迪斯打交道。  
  
我决定身体力行的告诉她，于是便边说话边把银箭架上弓弦。“是的，显然，妈妈。”  
  
  
 _“简直可怕极了，我的老妈，她是真的一直在对着我的眉毛指指点点，然后还试着跟视频主管争执一帧画面里我的后背看起来有点瘪。”目标一号摇摇头，目标二号对此露出同情的一笑，他拍了拍目标一号的肩膀。  
  
“这么想吧，至少这说明她确实看了你的MV。”目标二号咧开嘴，笑容狡狯又调皮。  
  
“不，我是严肃的，Adam！千万别和你的家人一起工作。”目标一号的手撑在目标二号身后的门板上。_  
  
  
哦，这个距离正合适，我捉摸着，但是老妈在这时候突然又插了进来。  
  
“你不能总是射银箭，宝贝儿，为什么不试试金的？”她温柔又耐心的跟我说。  
  
  
 _“得了吧，谁都知道你什么时候是严肃的什么时候不是。”目标二号抿着嘴微笑，他抬起头凝视进目标一号的眼睛里。_  
  
  
“好的，妈妈。”我想了想，决定赞同她的提议。顶头上司最大。  
  
  
 _“听我说，后来我的主管，他还真的改了那一帧，我宁死不肯重拍第二遍，于是他们又顽固的用了PS。”目标一号在目标二号笑的咳嗽起来的时候跟着露出一个微笑。_  
  
  
我在阿芙的注视下把银箭又收了回去，掏出金箭架上。好在我的目标姿势依然没变，为你们祈福，我在心底默默道以感激。  
  
  
 _“我靠，难怪我说你在有几秒里看起来像头熊似的。”目标二号一边笑一边扶住目标一号近在咫尺的肩膀。  
  
“这就是为什么你不能和你的家人一起工作，因为他们总是在指手画脚。”目标一号感慨的说完这最后一句。_  
  
  
而恰巧是此时，我把箭射了出去。  
  
正中目标，我把他们的灵魂用金箭头射了个对穿。  
  
“干得好，宝贝儿，我为你感到自豪。”老妈的手指依然在拨动个不停，但是她还是设法凑过来亲了亲我的额头。  
  
“谢谢，妈妈。”我耸耸肩。  
  
在目送阿芙洛狄忒消失在空气之中后，我回过头去查看我的目标。  
  
  
 _目标一号这才意识到他们的距离近的离谱，于是收回了撑住门板的那只手，他揉着自己不存在任何箭孔的后脑勺。“你是不是要去准备上场了？”他毫无技巧的转移话题，脸挂着某种无可救药的傻笑。“顺便说一句，你今天的t恤也很不符合我的审美标准。”他的笑容甜蜜的像沾满蜂蜜的煎饼。_  
  
“去你的，Shelton，我又不是为了你才穿的衣服，”目标二号捶了一把目标一号的胸膛，紧接着，他像是才发现自己在做什么，于是颇不自在的把手从对方厚实的胸膛上收了回来，扯了扯自己不存在任何箭孔的、满是破洞的白色t恤。最终把那双不知道该放哪儿的手插进了自己的裤子口袋里。“我，嗯，这就去。”  
  
然后他就转过身走进了门，目标一号则在原地继续站了几秒钟，随即也同样掉过头。  
  
  
然后我——好吧，继续看着我的目标们分别隔着一块门板揉着不存在任何箭孔的胸膛，笑容甜蜜的像是坠入蜜糖中的傻瓜。  
  
这一幕多少让我多少有点罪恶感，我捂着自己的胸膛，感受着不存在的良心。但没过半秒钟，我便把箭囊攘了攘，决定继续上班才是正经事儿。  
  
反正如果我射了银箭，他们俩估计也不会有啥改变，作为一名称职的工作者，我事先做过预习准备，在我把他们作为目标之前他们的灵魂便互相吸引了，那些白色的光亮只会在接近对方的时候泛起傻得可怜的玫瑰嫩红，如同初升的太阳般金光灿灿。一根银箭或许会让他们再冷静上一阵子，但灵魂从不撒谎。我顶多只是浪费了一根箭头而已。  
  
想到这儿，我那不存在的良心便安定了下来。于是我轻轻松松的转过身，向另外一个时区进发。  
  
毕竟如果我还想要得到这份中庭实习的工作的话，“末日-天启-玛雅人忽悠了整个世界！”可不会一直等着我。  
  
  


Fin.

——

  
  
一点（废话连篇的）注释：  
  
丘比特：众所周知的爱神。金箭射出爱意，银箭让爱火熄灭。  
阿芙洛狄忒：爱与欲与美之神。  
（只是被点名了的）阿瑞斯：他是战神。  
根据百度百科所说，丘比特和他母亲爱神阿芙洛狄忒一起主管神、人的爱情和婚姻。不过他与母亲阿芙洛狄忒不同，阿芙洛狄忒代表的是理性的爱，而丘比特代表的是疯狂的爱。丘比特的图片多为蒙眼，以寓意Love is blind。  
  
FT：  
  
世界末日对于我来说没有任何影响，因为我有shevine。  
这是一个可以持续一个世纪的超强buff，伤宏秒回不损蓝，希望加持的各位推荐从下载美国之声/The Voice开始做起。


End file.
